


And It Was You, It Was Always You.

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, SO HERE WE GO AGAIN FUCKOS, THE PAGE REFRESHED WHEN I WAS FIRST MAKING THIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when you're left to pick up the pieces of everything broken and unfair,you begin to learn who truly loves you and who wants to see you suffer.unfortunately for dr. habit, he has to learn the hard way.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	And It Was You, It Was Always You.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. OKAY. I CANT WRITE HOW DOCTOR HABIT NORMALLY SPEAKS SO PLEASE USE THOSE WONDERFULLY BIG IMAGINATIONS OF YOURS, AND IMAGINE ITS GOOD.

Flowers start when you least expect them. That's what Dr. Habit learned.   
  
Flowers start when you least expect them, like when your friend giggles and it ends with a snort. Your friend's hair is all tangled and messy from them playing with it while you talked, and their nose crinkles as they talk. Flowers start when your friend sighs wistfully, putting his hand down on the diner's table, so _awfully close_ to yours, and asks you about how you've been the past few months. Flowers start when you suddenly feel a tickle in your chest, that turns into something that's more like a demon trying to claw it's way out.   
  
At least, that's what Dr. Habit experienced. He knew Hanahaki was different for everyone, but for him it was so much more than a disease. It was a constant reminder that he had messed up, that he had been the one to make Kama- his _friend-_ hate and distrust him so. He remembers a time when he never had to worry about coughing up lilies, and his entire body aches and yearns for that time again. It seems so long ago now, but in reality it had been only a few months. Months pass by slow when you're worried about coughing up an entire fire lily in front of the person who causes you the pain you suffer through daily. Months pass by slow when you make excuses about why your cough sounds so horrendous.   
  
This is the fifth time in a row he's blamed his cough on allergies. He has no allergies, unless you count Hanahaki as some sort of sick allergy to not being loved. He begins to wonder if his allergy lie is even convincing, since he uses it so much. His friend never questions it- or maybe he does, just never directly to him. He counts that as a win in his book. In fact, speaking of his friend, he had spaced out while he was talking. A green flush spreads across his face. Hopefully it wasn't an important question.   
  
"Err.. hwat did yuo say?" he asks, flashing a sheepish grin. His friend snorted, waving his hand dismissively.   
  
"Aw, it's nothin' you big lug. You seem to have a lot on your mind anyway, I'm sure you don't need me grillin' ya." his friend replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "But.. if you ever do wanna talk about what's goin' on in that mind of yours, I'd always be a willing ear." They shrugged, setting the coffee cup down. "I know you don't really like talking about emotions, but sometimes it's good, ya'know?"   
  
Habit gulped, trying to force back the flower that was crawling it's way up his throat. He lifts his fist to his mouth, coughing into it. "Yeha! Yeha.. Iwi'll.. consider that. BUte! For rite now, it is about catching 'up'!" Trying to get the conversation back on topic was probably futile, when his friend had set his mind to something, it was impossible to get it off.   
  
Luck is as luck does, though. Maybe the Gods were feeling sorry for him that day, because his friend let it off with a soft 'hm.' If only every interaction was this simple...

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions about this quote-unquote ""au"" contact me on tumblr  
> @marsley !


End file.
